User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Nix the Puritan
Alright, got another EP to make. I know that he's already in the category but regardless, I will propose him because I know the film really really well. What's The Work Lord of Illusions is a 1995 movie courtesy of Clive Barker, the same guy who made Hellraiser and is also notorious for body horror stuffs. The story tells us about the Private Detective Harry D'Amour who ends up getting involved into some interesting occult stuff after a fortune teller, Caspar Quaid, was killed. At the same time, a world renowned illusionist seemingly fell into his death after performing a rather intense sword-like trick. A very interesting story because both of them were actually used to be a member of a cult led by a man known as "The Puritan". And it's up to Harry D'Amour to fight the evil forces once and for all. Yeah, like I said, both Swan and Quaid were actually a member of a Charles Manson like cult who rebelled against their master known as "The Puritan" for good reasons and he's the candidate that I will bring today. Who is He/What Has He Done Alright, long story short. The Puritan himself is actually a man called Nix. He is actually a sorcerer who is able to perform unholy magic tricks such as juggling a fire or some sort. He is first introduced by preaching towards his insane followers that together, they would cleanse the world. However, as the story went by, it was revealed that he kidnapped an innocent girl so that he could sacrifice her just for power. When meeting with the defensless girl, he then sadistically attacks her with his own pet mandrill while taunting her by saying that his pet mandrill seems to love her. Fortunately however, Swan and his team rebelled against Nix because he saw his master had gone too far. Before they stop Nix, they went into a fight first and needless to say, Nix tormented Swan by giving him an illusory spell known as God's Eyes towards Swan which resulted on the latter getting tormented by horrific visions which resulted on people turning into a rotten black flesh. However, he was stopped after he got shot by the girl that he kidnapped which resulted on Nix's power getting sealed for good with a mask that binds his powers. After the deed is done, Swan and his teammates buried his body. 13 years later, they seemingly had a happy life. But uh-oh...It looks like they didn't take care of Nix's follower at first because Nix's cult and especially his second in command, Butterfield, tries at their best to revive their master. This resulted on most of Swan's team meeting their demise (With Quaid getting brutally murdered, another one was killed offscreen and another one was driven insane and meet her demise by getting hit by a vehicle) except for Swan who in reality faked his death because he knew that "The Puritan" is coming and as a result, he, his wife, Dorothea, who is revealed to be the girl that was kidnapped by Nix and his cronies back then, and Harry were teaming up each other to stop Nix once and for all. After Butterfield successfully resurrect Nix by removing the iron mask, Nix first reaction is that he brutally beats Butterfield at first and knowing that the cult has slavish devotion towards him, Nix at first acts like a benevolent leader towards them and said that he had receive several revelations from the grave... Up until he then decides to betray them by murdering them with his magic. Why? Because Nix was disgusted by their slavish devotion towards him and due to his obsession towards Swan. After the deed is done, he sneered towards them by saying "I am not your shepherd". After meeting with Swan again for the second time, Nix then reveals his true intentions to Swan that he was not born to shown the people the error of their ways, he was born to murder the world. When Swan still shown a lingering affection towards Dorothea, Nix response? Is to brutally injures him to the point he can't move because he was disgusted at him showing love towards "flesh". After Harry then fights against Nix, the latter then brutally injures Harry and gives him the same illusion Swan recieved but was stopped by Dorothea. However, Nix manages to resurrect himself and shows his true, grotesque form towards Dorothea. Swan then helps Harry to throw Nix into a giant hole before the former dies due to the brutal injuries Nix had inflicted. However, as a last act of spite, Nix then summons a whirlwind from the bottom of the hole. Though he was finally killed, ending the evil maniacal sorcerer's life at last. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Nothing really. He is a maniacal sorcerer who, in his own words, was born to murder the world or better known as being a harbinger to the end of the world. As far as his relationship towards Swan goes, he just feel obsessive towards him in a rather creepy yandere way and has no hesitation to brutally injure him when he rebels. So yeah, nothing mitigating. Heinous Standard Nix is the heinous standard of the film. His attempt at bringing the end of the world and his bad boss tendencies are the things that made him qualify. Sure, some of his cult members also murdered some of their family members and then you have Butterfield who tortured two innocent men. But Nix is one step above all especially in terms of brutality, bad boss tendencies and grandiose scale that would kill so many people. So yeah... Final Verdict Keeper says I Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals